The Pistol
by Freya-san
Summary: After the apparent suicide of Sora Sinn, Riku Steel, a crime investigator, suspects that it is truely murder. Afterward, one by one, those who were in Sora's life start dying. There has to be someone behind this. Multiple pairings. Slash. Rated for blood.
1. Sora

"I love you but I never did tell..." the small boy whispered to himself.

The blue-eyed brunette was sitting on the edge of his bed, drapped in black and red sheets. He had a pistol next to him, shimering with malicious sins.

"You want me...dead...just for your own pleasure..." he adressed the blonde in his door way. Oh how he loved those piercing blue eyes. Those eyes that undressed him. The eyes that threw darts at him. Those cold eyes...that pictured his body mangled and bloody.

"If you're gonna do it Sora, hurry the hell up." The older replied in a irritated and impatiant tone. God damn him... that cold bastard.

"...get out, Roxas. Just...FUCKING GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Sora screamed at his so called lover. It hurt to say those words... those heart-aching words. He wanted to take them back... but he couldn't now. He knew Roxas 'loved him' (more so his body and nothing else) but he would never, EVER change for Sora sake. He would always be cold and sadistic.

"WHY DON'T YOU!?" Roxas shouted back, stepping into the room, in front of Sora and slapping him right across the face. His nails left gashes in the other boy's cheek.

Sora did not react. There was that same blank look Roxas hated. He just wanted to smash Sora's beautiful face into something hard. Maybe the fridge? No, maybe some cement. Asphalt worked too, preferably with something sharp sticking out of it, like some fence wires or something. And perhaps there will be some clean eye sockets involved, or a blood red pupil in the least.

Roxas snapped out of his gorish day dream and realized Sora had moved. He was now picking up the pistol and pointing it at the blonde. "You wouldn't dare." he snarled, malice dripping from those hateful words.

"You're right," Sora started, now putting the pistol to his own head. "I'm not dumb enough to take you to the afterlife with me." Those were his final words before he pulled the trigger.

Blood flew and splattered on the wall, bed, and even Roxas who now stood in front of his deceased sex toy. He watched as blood continued to flow from the open bullet hole in that mess of coffee colored spikes.

"So long, sucker." He smirked, and then left the room.


	2. Roxas

"Detective!" A voice called. A silver haired man looked up from the bloody corpse to his partner.

"What, Demyx? And I told you to call me Riku." he replied to the sandy-blonde's call. The younger boy flushed as he realized his mistake. Demyx decided to walk into the room, admiring the decore. There were dark blue walls, a yellow boarder wallpaper that was decorated by golden moons and silver stars. There was also a pure white carpeting, but something on it caught the blonde's eye; blood.

"O-oh, yes...I keep forgetting I'm a...detective now too." Demyx stammered, fidgeting as he did. He was always quite timid and shy around his new partner, still thinking the older man was of higher rank.

"And?" Riku blinked, waiting for something else as he looked down on the floor, seemingly looking for something.

"And...oh! I found a foot print!" Demyx finally sputtered out, pointing at the wooden hallway floor. Riku raised an eye brow at this.

"Alright, go fetch forensics and have them check for matches ASAP." Riku requested of the other, crouching down and taking a look at the wood surface. Sure enough, there was a long, thin foot print on the polished surface, clear as day.

"Um...yes, sir," He began, hesitantly. Riku ignored the fact he was being called 'sir', but instead was interested in what the blond was trying to say. "But...um, well, what about..._him._"

The teal-eyed man looked toward where the other spoke of and... of course he meant the pale _corpse_ on top of the bed, still covered in black and red sheets. What was odd you ask? There was no gun in his right hand when a witness, the one who had found the body, had claimed there was a pistol in the boy's right hand, still an inch or two from his head when found.

"We'll have them take him away soon enough. What are our suspects thus far?" Riku asked, turning his attention away from the bloody mess and back to the blonde.

"Um, well, just the witness. I believe his name was...Axel? But, maybe that footprint will say otherwise. I'll go get the investigators." Demyx cooed as he dashed down the hallway. Once the young detective was out of sight, Riku went to snoop around the room a bit.

The detective spotted a desk pushed up against the wall by a book shelf. He examined the oak wood desk and noticed one of the three side drawers were open only by an inch. 'To commit suicide without a letter of reason is quite rare in one such as his case. It seems no explaination has arisen as of yet.' Riku thought to himself as he opened the drawer curiously.

What Riku found seemed rather normal, but perked his interest. On top was a black, leather note book with last and the current year written on it. He picked it up, only to find a maroon, leather note book below it with with the dates of two and three years ago. "2005, 2006, 2007 and 2008..." The silver haired man muttered to himself. What could they be? Photo albums? Scheduals?

He was just about to satisfy his curiousity, when--

"Riku, what are you doing over there?" A female voice interupted, startling Riku out of his thoughts. He quickly shoved the two note books into his trench coat pocket (those pockets were rather big, and he was greatful for them) and spun around to meet the green eyes of a blonde woman.

"Nothing at all Larxene! I wasn't touching any evidence, just so you know." Riku stated quickly, not wanting a repeat of the last time he touched something he wasn't supposed to. Hey, he couldn't deny his curiousity.

"I'm sure you weren't. Why's that drawer open?" Larxene asked suspiciously.

"Oh...this drawer? It's been open the whole time."

"Is that so? If I find your fingerprints on that drawer, you're in for it Steel. Now go be useful and interogate the witness or something." The older woman glared, and with that Riku had retreated from the room. He knew when or not to bug Larxene, and it seemed to be her time of the month. Ew.

When Riku had gotten out of the house, he found a man with wild red hair sitting on the steps; someone he didn't recognize. He cleared his throat and within a second, vibrant green eyes were focused on his teal ones.

"Would you happen to be the witness?" The detective asked, blinking a few times.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he spat, glaring first at Riku then turning away.

"I want to ask you about what you saw this morning when you came here, and with detail." h sat down next to the stranger on the porch, holding out a greeting hand. "The name's Riku Steel."

"Axel Kross..." Axel mumbled, shaking the other's hand gingerly. He was silent for a moment after letting go. "When...I got here...everything was quiet. It wasn't normal. Usually, Sora would be up, listening to his music on full blast and cooking something to eat. It was weird, not hearing anything..."

"Why...were you here, and when did you come?" Riku asked curiously.

"Well...it was about 10 AM. Living only a few houses down and going to the same college, we would eat then we'd carpool to school. I assumed that Sora had slept in but...what I found was..." He said, his voice beginning to crack. Axel swallowed hard, recalling the scene of the crime.

"Axel, I know it's hard, but you need to tell me what you saw..."

"I...saw Sora sprawled on his bed...and there was blood on his bed...the wall and floor. A-and, there was a gun...still in his right hand." Axel croaked, trying to stop himself from crying. "He...he never even talked about it! I'm his best friend and...he didn't say a word about committing suicide!" Axel sobbed. Right there was his breaking point, the fact that his best friend didn't trust him enough to say he wanted to die.

Riku could do nothing but watch the other man sob. He knew how it felt to lose a best friend...it hurt beyond belief, especially when they had committed suicide. He cringed at the memories, only to shove them to the back of his mind. He'll deal with those another time, not now.

"Axel, just one more question...why did you say the gun was still close to his head when it's no where to be found?" At Riku's question, Axel went dead silent.

He looked up at the detective, tears still hanging from the rims of his eyes and stated simply: "I didn't lie."

-o-o-

"Uh...Riku, sir?"

The silver-haired boy snapped out of his daze and looked up from his papers to the sandy-blond in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Um, well, it appears the footprint belonged to the witness after all. And, we still haven't found the weapon." Demyx said, stepping into Riku's office and shutting the door. It was very simple: White walls, large window behind the desk, filing cabinates, and few homey accommodations.

"Axel is our only suspect, so why would he say that the gun was still in the victim's hand when it wasn't found?" Riku pondered aloud. It was quite the mystery, not your normal "suicide" case--if it was a suicide case.

"And...we haven't looked for any motives for suicide, which makes it look even more like murder." Demyx said, finishing what Riku was thinking.

"That is true, but thus far there is no motive for murder, either." said the older man as hunched over his desk, head in his hands. He knew this case was going to give him with a headache already.

"Well...I need to get home to my girlfriend, Riku," he started, figeting a bit, as usual. "It's already nine, so I'd say it's wise if you head home too."

"Yeah, I'm going to fetch up a few files then head home." announced Riku as he stood up, stretching out his aching muscels. He knew already that he wasn't going to sleep that night, depite his longing for blissful dreams.

The two detectives said their goodbye's and Riku quickly made a few stops on his way out, asking for any school records, criminal records or anything at all on Axel Lee Kross and Sora Owen Sinn. To Riku's surprise, Axel did not have a criminal record, but Sora did. He began to wonder more and more about the dead boy's past.

-o-o-

"Mocha, I'm home."

A chocolate lab came running to greet his master, but something wasn't right.

"Mocha, what do you have in your mouth?" Riku asked, hanging up his coat, crouching down and then recieving an envelope from the dog. It had his name on it...but no adress or anything, indicating that it was not sent by mail. But, his mailbox was outside, so how would his dog have it?

Riku looked up and to the hall where Mocha had came from. He stood up once again and made his way slowly to the kitchen. Nothing was there, except...there was a key on the table?

The detective looked back down at the envelope and tore it open, thinking it may have been from his aunt. When he unfolded a single piece of paper that had been trapped inside the envelope, he thought otherwise. That was not Aunt Tifa's writing.

"There is more than what meets the eye. The black is but a shadow of red. This is the key to unlock memories." Riku read aloud, eyeing the key on the table. He looked at his dog and asked: "Well, Mocha, what do you think?"

Mocha simply barked at her master in response, then tilted her head to the side.

"...you're a dog, why am I asking you for advise?" Riku sighed, throwing the letter on the table.

He was about to sit down when Mocha ran out by the door again, coming back with Riku's trench coat in her mouth. She placed the trench coat at his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

"What?" Riku asked, but then his eye caught a file folder sticking out of one of the pockets. "Oh, right, paperwork." He then rummaged through through the pockets, tossing files onto the table, until he came to something leathery inside his pocket. He pulled it out and remembered the two notebooks he had found earlier.

He had pulled out the maroon one, dated 2005 and 2006, and decided it was about time he figured it was about time he figured out what it contained. He flipped open the first page, finding Sora's name in perfect cursive writing, fine, yet bold. He flipped another page to find pages filled with from top to bottom. He began to read.

_'January 21, 2005. _

_'Dear diary, _

_'This is my fifth year keeping a diary so frequently. I'm actually happy I've kept it for so long. Ever since the accident, my memory hasn't been the best. Kairi said that if I wanted to remember something really badly, I should write it down. But, I do hope these jounals find more use than just that. Maybe someone will find my journals when I'm dead and gone and be interested in them? Ha. I hope so. _

_'Either way, today marks the anniversary of my accident...but I don't care much for it. I still get headaches a lot, and I still don't remember exactly what happened. All I remember is hearing Kairi's voice...but I feel like someone else was there. Doesn't matter now, despite my condition. I still hate those stupid pills, though. _

_'Anywho, today Roxas asked me a weird question. He asked me if I loved him, more than a brother. I didn't know how to answer such a question. I told him to give me some time time to think about it, but he looked really hurt. Ugh, love is too complicated, especially between friends you've had since you were in dipers. _

_'Geez, I'm writing this like someone will actually answer me and tell me just what the hell to do. I'm an idiot sometimes. It's like talking to myself, but I can't stop. Hmm, if someone, other than myself, read this...would you give me the answer?_

_'--S.O.S.'_

Riku was quite intriuged by such a simple diary entry, mainly due Sora's reference of an accident. Two other things caught his attention as well: Kairi and Roxas. He'd need to find out who Sora was talking about. Mainly, he wanted to figure out why a boy like this would commit suicide. It just didn't seem of his nature.

-o-o-

Axel had finally been released from the police by 10 PM. To think he was a suspect! Well, he was the only one there. Or was he? He could have sworn he heard a door close...or maybe he was just half asleep? Whatever the reason, he didn't kill Sora and the gun **was **there. He wasn't imagining it, it was there.

He stepped into his house, figuring none of his room mates were home at the moment. He ventured into the kitchen, starving from not having eaten yet today...but found something on the kitchen table.

The red-head's brilliant green eyes lit up as he saw the gleam of a pistol set on the table, a piece of paper next to it. He was horror-struck because he knew which pistol that was...it was the same one that was in Sora's hand just this morning. The same gun that stole his best friend's very last breath.

Axel's legs started to pull him toward the table, the gun calling him toward it. Instead of picking up the gun like his body wanted to, he picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_'Thought you'd like to see what had killed your precious little Sora._

_'Love, Roxas.'_

Axel shook with anger as he read over and over again what this small, innocent piece of paper had to say. The paper was crumpled in an angered, white fist. Memories of bruises, blood and a younger boy head over heals in love caused agony within Axel's heart.

He will pay.

-o-o-

Riku had settled into a pair of pajama pants and a simple muscle shirt and was sitting at his desk, feet up on the desk and one of the note books in his hands. It was already 11 PM, but he was too distracted looking into every detail he came across.

"Yes, I want you to give me listings of any profiles containing the first name 'Kairi'. Spelt K-A-I-R-I." he spoke into the phone, consulting a night secretary at the police department.

"Sir, I only found two." said a woman on the line a few moments later.

"Could you tell me the ages of both Kairi's?" he responded, fiddling with a pen in his hands.

"Yes, of course. One is...fourty-three and the other is twenty-one."

"Alright, please e-mail me the profile of the younger one. And I'd also like you to search for a Roxas, R-O-X-A-S."

"Yes sir, I'm sending it now." She started, taking a long pause. "There is but one file under the name of Roxas."

"Thank you. I'll call you if I need any others." He said simply, hanging up the reciever. He'd be at this for an hour and a half at least and had already been completely burried. Sora's diary was like one of those books you just couldn't put down because they had a certain sort of charm.

He picked up the maroon note book once again and begun to read the next entry, teal eyes dancing over perfect stains of ink.

_'March 23rd, 2005._

_'Dear diary, _

_'Axel kicked me out today, thus forcing me to go bug Kairi. We got in a fight because, well, we're so different. He thought I never listened to him, and I thought the same. He is my best friend but...we have absolutely nothing in common.'He doesn't seem to understand how my mind works. _

_'Apparently, I have to be wrong about everything as well. Am I wrong? How could I be wrong about my own feelings? I know I love Roxas, but no, Axel says I'm just confused and won't support my fessing up. Why is that? _

_'Well, besides that point, Axel hit me too. He slapped me across the face, and his nails managed to leave some scratchs as well.'_

Riku stopped reading. That's right, there was scratches on Sora's face as well..maybe Axel and Sora had another fight like this and it--No, no, that can't be it. He decided to read on.

_'I know he hit me, and I know it shocked me. It even stung, but in the end, I know Axel never meant it and he is probably scoulding himself for it now. Other than that, I'm not too worried. I'm sure we'll be on talking terms by tomorrow._

_'Despite that, today marks my parents' death. To think 4 years have gone by already...and to think I don't miss them. It's sad really, because they were never around, or they were paying attention to __**her**__. I don't want to think about her really, since she left me to fend for myself. _

_'Maybe I just never understood her? I don't know...she always said she wanted out, to accomplish her dreams, and so did I, right? So, I guess I can't blame her...she knew I'd be safe anyways. I wonder if I'll see her again._

_'--S.O.S'_

The detective stared at the book before him. It was aparent that, even in his diary, Sora always held back, wanted people to keep guessing who he really was.

Riku realized then and there, it was a lot harder to figure out a dead person just by their writings.

-o-o-

"Axel...I didn't do it. I didn't mean it if it was my fault, I swear." Came the voice of the blonde across from Axel.

"Shut up...y-you...you're lying!" The red head's voice shook with fustration.

"I'm not lying..." Roxas said, staring at the cement surface below his feet. Axel had dragged him out of his apartment and up to the roof of the building. Once they had gotten up there, Axel had pulled a pistol out of his pocket. It was now in his right hand, at his side, which trembled viciously.

"You lie...you treated him...horribly. You hurt him...and killed him." Axel stated, striking an emotional dagger into Roxas' heart. The red head was now crying sincere tears, ready to die just to join his friends. But, he refused to let the killer live.

"Axel...I fucking **loved** Sora!"

Those words were Roxas' last. Tear stained cheeks went pale and blue eyes went wide as a single bullet drove through the blonde's broken heart. His breath ceased before his body hit the cement with a blunt sound of impact.

Axel stared at the corpse before him, dropping the gun with a look of horror. He had just killed someone...a friend at that. No, he wasn't a friend, he was an enemy; his only rival.

Axel followed the only instinct he had at that moment and ran for it. He knew, in the back of his head, that he would eventually be found. Eventually.


End file.
